


Happy Holidays

by Bolontiku



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: F/M, x Reader, you choose
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-27
Updated: 2018-12-27
Packaged: 2019-09-28 06:43:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 334
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17177870
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bolontiku/pseuds/Bolontiku
Summary: quick drabble I thought of during the holidays





	Happy Holidays

 

  


 

****

Exhausted.

You let your body crumble to the bed.

You loved your friends who were your family but running around exhausted you beyond measure. You stretched your arms above your head, legs hanging over the edge of the bed till you felt everything pop and melted into the mattress under you.

You were finally comfortable when you felt the bed shift, eyes popping open in surprise, a knee pressing between your legs, hands catching your wrists and pinning them to the bed on wither side of your head.

“Saw you slip away before the party started and thought I’d come keep you company…” He said smirking down at you.

“Oh,” it was all you could manage, your brain attempting to process what was happening. A low hum working its way up your throat as his knee moved up further, Jesus you had daydreamed about this and now that he was above you all you could do was manage an ‘oh’?

He raised an eyebrow at you watching as surprise, confusion, and finally a small smile crossed your features. He didn’t wait for you to say anything leaning down and pressing your lips together.

You moved to touch him, but he kept a firm grip on your wrists, a whine leaving you made him chuckle as he shook his head just slightly denying you.

“Just lay back and enjoy, no touching or I won’t let you come. Got it?” He waited till you nodded biting your bottom lip and nodding up at him, “good girl,” a shiver ran through you at the praise. “And I want to hear every little sigh and moan, I will bite that lip when I see fit.” Another nod, followed by a small sigh and his eyes dilated the color barely visible as he ground his hips against yours, your legs wrapping around his waist. “Happy holidays,” he growled dropping his lips back to yours, the kiss more heated, more ravenous, more… Everything.

God, this was the perfect surprise gift.


End file.
